lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego dc and marvel superheroes
Stories # Batman and Spiderman # Supervillian tagteam # Next target: NYC # Clones # End of the Line 'Hub' The Main Hub is between Gotham city and New york city. Both Citys have 3 islands that you can explore. If you want to travel between both cities, your options are using air or water velicals or by taking the subway. Gotham City If you are in Gotham City, then your Main level selections will be at the Batcave and DC Characters will be each selection of the city. New York City If your in NYC, then your main levels are in the Avengers Mansion and MARVEL characters are on each part of the city. Levels 'Story 1: Batman and Spiderman' 1. Batman meets Spiderman Summary: In NYC, while fighting Villians, Spiderman enters a portal that takes him to Gotham city along with Venom and Electro. Now Batman and Spiderman must Stop Electro from taking over Gotham City. Gameplay: After the cutscene, Batman and Spiderman must complete a few tasks and beat thugs in order to get to the Power Station. Now for your first boss, Electro is invincible so you must shut down the power rods to make him weak and punch him before the thugs turn the power back on, once he's out of the way it's level complete. Character: Batman, Spiderman. Enemies: Thugs. Boss: Electro (5 hearts) Minikit: Power Station. Unlockables: Batman, Spiderman, Electro(1,000 studs). Batman Meets Spiderman Transcript Opening Cutscene Spiderman and some heroes are facing their enemies. Spiderman: '''Woohoo,this is better than last time. A portal than opens. '''Spiderman: '''Loki, now's not the time to open portals. '''Loki: '''That wasn't me. '''Spiderman: '''Than who was... The portal sucks Spiderman, Electro and Venom into it. '''Spiderman, Electro and Venom: '''AHHHHHHHHHHH! The hero and the 2 villians reach '''Gotham City. Spiderman: '''What is this place? '''Batman: Gotham City. Batman then shows up. Batman: '''I'm Batman and you are?... '''Spiderman: '''Spiderman. While the two are talking... a hand reaches towards Venom. '''Joker: '''Come with me. Venom follow Joker leaving Batman, Spiderman and Electro. '''Electro: '''Do you have a power station. '''Batman: '''Yes, why? '''Electro: '''HOOO no reason... Electro pushes the two heroes and runs off with thugs coming towards the heroes. '''Batman: '''Who was that?!!! '''Spiderman: '''A phyco with electric powers also know as Electro. '''Batman: '''We have to stop him from reaching the power station. '''Spiderman: '''I hear you loud and clear. Boss scene '''Electro: '''I want all of this '''POWER '''and '''NO ONE is going to STOP ME!!!!! Ending scene Batman: '''He's takin care of. '''Spiderman: '''Yeah, the next thing I need is Electro running loose. '''Batman: '''Didn't 2 villians come with you? '''Spiderman: '''Oh no, Venom must have escaped when we went after Electro. '''Batman: '''We'll find him, unfortunally we can't send him back to where you're from so we'll put him in Arkham Asylum for now. '''Spiderman: '''I live in '''New York. Batman: 'Good to know, now lets find you "friend". 1. Story progression Just follow the ghost studs to your next mission. 2. Spiderman's greatest fear Summary: While looking for Venom, Spiderman meets Scarecrow who drugs him and goes back to when his Uncle was murdered. But Spiderman and a cop? must find the murderer, escape this nightmare and defeat Scarecrow. Gameplay: First Spiderman and a cop find the murderer and defeat him when they realise that when they leave, both are in a vortex?, Spiderman and the cop make it to the Scarecrow after an encounter with some Skuletions. They defeat him and Spiderman ends up with Batman again who caught Scarecrow and continue to search. Characters: Spiderman, Cop Enemies: NYC thugs, Skuletions Bosses: Murderer (3 hearts), Scarecrow (10 hearts) Minikit: Police car. Unlockables: Cop, Skuletions (500 studs), Murderer (1,000 studs), Scarecrow (1,500 studs) 2. Story progression Follow the ghost studs to Arkham Asylum. 3. Night of the Crazzies Summary: Batman and Spiderman find out that Venom and the Joker are working together to control both Cities, However, they can't have both heroes stoping them, so they free the crazy Arkham inmates and the Belotin mental patients free to stop the heroes. Gameplay: There are 3 sections and in each section there are Arkham inmates and mental patients. First section, Arkham inmates, second section, mental patients and finally, a little taste of both crazy men. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Commisioner Gordan, Gotham Policeman Enemies: Arkham inmates, Mental patients Minikit: Arkham Asylum Unlockables: Commisioner Gordan, Gotham Policeman 3. Story progression After a long wait... you finally get some velicals hop on one of the motorcycles and follow Joker's Van, the van will leave ghost studs if you get lost finding the van. 4. Following Joker Summary: After their last encounter, Joker and Venom decide to make a run for it in the Joker van. Both heroes chase them with Batman's Bat-pod and Spiderman's Spider-cycle (customised Bat-pod) the two chase Joker While avoiding Venom's Webs. Gameplay: Just shoot Joker's Van 3 times while avoiding venom and Joker helicopters Velicals: Bat-pod, Spider-cycle Enemies: Joker helicopters, Venom's webs Boss: Joker's Van (3 hearts) Minikit: Bat-pod Unlockables: Bat-pod, Spider-cycle, Joker helicopters (5,000 studs), Joker's Van (1,000,000 studs) 4. Story progression Follow the ghost studs to the GC Hospital. 5. Paging Dr. Joker Summary: Joker and Venom crash into the GC hospital and must make it to Joker's lair before Batman and Spiderman catches them. Gameplay: After a LOT of tasks and a LOT of Joker goons, Both heroes procede to where Joker and Venom are, while Venom steals a ride, Joker handles the heroes. First get shocked while your partner punches him, do it 3 times. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Commisioner Gordan. Enemies: Joker goons Boss: Joker (3 hearts) Minikit: Ambulance Unlockables: Doctor (3,000 studs) 5. Story progression Hop on a bike and follow the ghost studs to Joker's secret HQ. 6. Double Trouble Summary: Both heroes find the bad guys but get seperated with a villian and must defeat them and meet each other at the end of the callapsing HQ. Gameplay: When seperated, you can switch between areas to defeat your boss, Venom is a piece of cake and can easily be defeated, while Joker, once you punch him, he runs away and sends his goons to attack you. Once that's done, you'll need to escape and you have completed the first chapter. Character: Batman, Spiderman Enemies: Joker goons Bosses: Venom (5 hearts), Joker (3 hearts) Minikit: Joker's HQ Unlockables: None 'Batman and Spiderman Ending Batman: Maybe we can work together after all. Spiderman: What about the other two. Batman: They escaped, but we'll find them. Commissioner Gordan: You two did a fine job, I just wish we knew how you, Venom and the new arrival you booked, made it into Gotham. Spiderman: There was a portal that took me and the other two here, but who opened it? Batman: We'll figure that later, Follow me to the Batcave. At the Batcave... Spiderman: This is your base of operations. Batman: kind of, it's right underneath my Mansion. Spiderman: You live in a mansion? Batman: Yes, as human i'm a billionare. Spiderman: Ok, so what's our next move? Batman: We'll see what happens, in a meantime, I can give you a tour over Gotham. Spiderman: Sweet, I just hope what ever our enemies are up to we'll be there. Batman: Are you coming or not. Spiderman: Sorry, so what is first that we see, the beach, the park or the Gotham funhouse. 'Story 2: Supervillian Tagteam' 1. Riddle Me That Summary: After the portal incedent, the Riddler has captured Robin, so Batman and Spiderman go to save him. Gameplay: After defeating the Riddlemen, answer the four riddles asked by the Riddler, guess wrong and Robin falls into "the pit" meaing you have to start again. Then you must free Robin without the Riddler spoting you or Robin will fall into "the pit". Once Robin is free, you can take down the Riddler. Characters: Batman, Spiderman Adding Character: Robin Enemies: Riddlemen Boss: Riddler (3 hearts) Minikit: Robin's Motorcycle Unlockables: Robin, Riddleman (2,000 studs) Riddle me That Transcript 'Opening scene' Two days after the portal inccident... Spider-man: So now what? The Batcomputer screen opens. The Riddler: Batman, riddle me this, what has been captured and is red and black all over. Spider-Man: '''Umm... A Scarlet Spider?!! '''The Riddler: '''Let me guess, new guy right. '''Spider-Man: Right! The Riddler: 'Answer: Robin!!! '''Robin: '''Help!!!!! '''The Riddler: '''You've got one hour, Ace Chemicals. Don't be late.! '''Batman: '''Lets get going! Batman and Spider-man head for Ace Chemicals. 'Boss scene The Riddler: 'You two show great skill freeing your friend. Now let me CRUSH YOU!!! 'Ending scene Batman: 'Ok Riddler start talking! '''The Riddler: '''Fine i'll start talking, Penguin, he wanted to break into the funhouse where there is cash. '''Spider-Man: '''So why kidnap Robin. '''The Riddler: '''Penguin wanted you destracted so he can convince Mr.Freeze to help him, but he refused, so Penguin stole his suit and freeze gun and went inside the funhouse with or without Mr.Freeze. '''Robin: '''Did he convinced anyone else? '''The Riddler: '''I think he convinced Two-face to join him, and someone else... a female kind of villian. '''Batman: '''Right lets get going. 1. Story Progression Get to the Batcave and suit up, then head to the Gotham Funhouse 2. Double Trouble 2: The Half Clown. Summary: After defeating the Riddler, the three heroes learn that The Penguin has drivin into the Funhouse with Mr.Freeze's ice suit and his ice gun. They arrive at the Funhouse for only Harley Quin and Two-face to be waiting for them. Gameplay: You finally get to wear some suits, so put on Batman's "Glass Breaking" suit, Robin's "ice" suit and Spiderman's "Heat" suit and go do some puzzles, then beat up both Harley Quin and Two-face. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Robin Suits: Batman (Glass Breaking suit), Spiderman (heat suit), Robin (Ice suit) Enemies: Joker goons, Two-face goons Bosses: Harley Quin (5 hearts), Two-face (5 hearts) Minikit: Two-face's truck Unlockables: Batman (Glass Breaking suit), Spiderman (heat suit), Robin (ice suit) 2. Story progression Head further into the funhouse. 3. A Temperal Alliance Summary: The heroes make it further into the Funhouse to find a weak Mr.Freeze without his suit and his weapon. The three make an temperal alliance with him to take his items back from The Penguin. Gameplay: Mr.Freeze is pretty useless unless you need to get to an icy area. Other than that, defeat The Penguin and it's level complete. Characters: Batman, Spiderman, Robin, Mr.Freeze (weak) Enemies: Penguin goons, Penguin robots Boss: The Penguin (ice armor)(3 hearts) Minikit: Mr.Freeze's armor Unlockables: Mr.Freeze (weak) 3. Story progression Follow the ghost studs to Wayne Tower. 4. A New York City suprise Summary: With The Penguin in jail, the heroes encounter Superman who saw a portal opening sending a red and black masked villian through. Spider-man learns that Deadpool has placed bombs all over Wayne Tower and will detonate them soon, the four heroes set out to stop him... and Bane too. Gameplay: You have Superman, good, you'll need him. you also get new suits to use. Bane can be defeated in seconds, but Deadpool's fight is a bit harder since he had detonated the bombs which will detonate in 1 minute. Characters: Batman, Spider-man, Robin, Superman Suits: Batman (Demolition suit), Spider-man (Big time suit), Robin (Magnet suit) Enemies: Thugs Bosses: Bane (3 hearts), Deadpool (10 hearts) Minikit: Wayne Tower Unlockables: Superman, Batman (Demolition suit), Spider-man (Big time suit), Robin (Magnet suit) 4. Story Progression With Superman you can fly and activate panels to unlock villian loctions or follow the ghost studs. 5. Hugo's Creatures Summary: The heroes find a secret lab that the mysterious Hugo Strange is conducting experaments on Cyborg, unknown to them, Hugo is watching them and unleashes his experamental creatures among the heroes. Gameplay: The creature are extremaly strong, they can pick you up and throw you far enough to lose all you hearts, the creatures can easily be defeated by heat vision or a rapid gun. Once the Super creature is out, free Cyborg and take down Hugo. Characters: Batman, Spider-man, Robin, Superman Adding character: Cyborg Suits: Batman (Heat suit), Spider-man (electric suit), Robin (Heavy suit) Enemies: Creatures Bosses: Super creature (10 hearts), Hugo Strange (3 hearts) Minikit: Creature Unlockables: Cyborg, Batman (Heat suit), Spider-man (electric suit), Robin (heavy suit) 5. Story progession Head for the large aircraft. 6. The end of Two-face Summary: The heroes see an aircraft with two sides meaning Two-face is up to something. The heroes check it out, with Batman in the Batwing, Cyborg on the Batwing, Robin in his helicopter, Spider-man hanging on the rope ladder and Superman flying, the heroes are ready for anything. Gameplay: Your first air veilcal mission, take out the defences. Then it's a seperation, Batman and Robin vs Two-face and Spider-man, Superman and Cyborg vs Two-face's Goons (the goons stop coming when Two-face is beaten). Once Two-face is gone, then you have completed your second chapter. Characters: Batman, Spider-man, Robin, Superman, Cyborg Veilcals: Batwing, Robin's helicopter Suits: Batman (Glide suit), Spider-man (Black suit), Robin (Dive suit) Enemies: Two-face goons Boss: Two-face Minikit: Two-face's Aircraft Unlockables: Batwing, Robin's helicopter, Batman (Glide suit), Spider-man (Black suit), Robin (Dive suit), Two-face (2,000 studs), Two-face goon (900 studs) 'Supervillian Tagteam ending Batman helps the other heroes and sets the aircraft down. Commisioner Gordan: Where's Two-face? Batman: He jumped out, forgot his parachute though Spider-man: Someones opening portals now, first, me, Electro and Venom, then Deadpool enters. Superman: I recongised this energy before, it the energy of one of my foes: Braniac. Spider-man: So he was the one responceable for all those portals. Batman: Where do you think he is? Superman looks into space and see a large fleet heading towards Earth. Superman: He's in space with an entire fleet. Cyborg: So there is going to be an invasion, right. Robin: Saying the word FLEET means there is going to be an invasion. Commisioner Gordan: Well at least we know. Spider-man: And we will be ready for that invasion. Suddenly a portal opens up and sucks Superman, Robin and Cyborg. Commisioner Gordan: What happened to your friends? Spider-man: That portal must have sucked them just like it sucked me. The Joker, Venom, Harley Quin, The Penguin, Mr.Freeze are sucked into another portal. Gotham Policeman: That portal just sucked some of Gothams most wanted. Commisioner Gordan: Come on men, we 're about to head into another city with people that don't reconise us. Batman: Lets get going. 'Story 3: Next target: NYC' 1. DC meets Marvel Summary: Batman and Spider-man along with Commisioner Gordan and the Gotham city Policemen enter the portal that took Robin, Superman and Cyborg. The heroes find themselves in New York City where Spider-man tells Iron Man and Captain Amaerica where he went and who he met and who he fought and why he is back here. However, the villians that were in Gotham City that was sucked in by the portal ended up here. The heroes must find the three heroes that were sucked and defeat the villians. Gameplay: We're finally in New York City. Start beating up NYC thugs and find each hero who is with a bad guy. free the hero that is trapped and take down the bad guys, do this four times, then defeat Joker. Characters: Batman, Spider-man, Iron Man, Captain America Adding characters: Robin, Superman, Cyborg, Shazam Suits: Batman (Glass breaking), Batman (Heat), Spider-man (Heat) Enemies: NYC thugs Bosses: Mr.freeze (5 hearts), The Penguin (10 hearts), Harley Quin (3 hearts), Venom (15 hearts), Joker (3 hearts) Minikit: Iron Man Unlockables: Iron Man, Captain America, Shazam ''2. Joker's villian invasion Summary: When portals start opening up in NYC, Joker starts sending most the villians (including Electro) from Gotham city and starts to invade NYC with thugs, Joker goons, Penguin goons, Penguin robots and Riddler goons along with the most evil villians in Gotham, a full pack of heroes set out to stop those villians. Gameplay: You got a large pack of heroes, now defeat the goons, thugs and their leaders. Characters: Robin, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkye, Wolverine Suits: Robin (Ice suit), Robin (Heavy suit) Enemies: NYC thugs, thugs, Riddler goons, Penguin robots, Penguin goons, Joker goons Bosses: Riddler (10 hearts), Zassz (10 hearts), killer Croc (3 hearts), The Penguin (12 hearts), Joker (5 hearts) Minikit: Penguin robots Unlockables: Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkye, Wolverine 2. Story Progression Follow the ghost studs to the Oscorp Tower. 3. Bane's Reign Summary: While the other villians get beaten up by heroes, bane heads for the Oscrop Tower to destroy it. Batman, Green Lantern and a small SWAT team head for the Oscrop Tower. Gameplay: Solve puzzles, beat up thugs, piece of cake. Bane is so harder for when you take one of his hearts, he'll run further into the Tower and you have to chase his, Bane will regain a heart if you take too long. Characters: Batman, Green Lantern, SWAT, SWAT (Rocket), SWAT (Rapid) Suits: Batman (Demolition suit), Batman (Heat suit), Batman (Glass breaking suit) Enemies: Bane's thugs Boss: Bane (3 hearts) Minikit: Oscorp Tower Unlockables: Green Lantern, SWAT, SWAT (Rocket), SWAT (Rapid) 3. Stroy Progression Follow the ghost studs to the Avengers mansion. 4. Intruders Summary: The Avengers, and Shazam, meet at the Avengers mansion where some animal intruders try to steal some weaponary iteams. Gameplay: Puzzles, bosses, easssssssssssssy. Characters: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkye, Shazam Enemies: NYC thugs Bosses: Abombanation (5 hearts), Killer Croc (3 hearts) Minikit: Avenger's cycle 4. Story Progression Head into the sewers. 5. The NEW lair of Killer Croc Summary: After Killer croc escapes, Batman and Robin head out to find him in his new lair. But this may turn out to be a suiside mission. Gameplay: This is may contain SPOILERS for Batman Arkham Asylum. Characters: Batman, Robin Enemies: None Boss: Killer Croc (10 hearts) Minikit: Killer croc's speed boat '5. Story Progression' '''Well well well! 'Here already??? As Spider-man and Iron-Man head for the sign, jump into the suit despenser and shoot the silver targets, then use Iron-Man's "heat vision" on the lock to open the gate and proseed to the giant scorpion robot. ' '6. Symiths Strikes Back Summary: Alister Symith has contructed a giant scorpion robot to depence a poison on the city, Spider-Man and Iron-Man set to stop him. Gameplay: The S.O.R 1 is a powerful robot that can send sentries on the field if there was an intruder. So... as Spider-Man swtich into his "Big Time" suit... 'Collectables' Red Bricks In Gotham City, red bricks can unlock suit upgrades for Batman, Spider-man and Robin. There are 24 red brick in Gotham city. In New York City, red bricks can unlock extras which you can activate or deactivate during gameplay. There are 18 red bricks in New York City. Gotham City Red Bricks # Area affect (Glass breaking): Makes Batman point his gun up at wide radius. # Bats (Glass breaking): Bats will come when Batman fires his gun. # Blast radius (Demolition): A bigger explosion accures. # Double bombs (Demolition): Batman throws two bombs at once. # Flaming Batrang (Heat): Batman throws flaming batrangs # Heat vision (Heat): Press and hold B/O and Batman will use heat vision. # Slam (Glide): While gliding, Press X/Square to slam down. # Gliding navagation (Glide): Batman can control his gliding. # Flaming webs (Heat): Spider-man's webs will be on fire. # Flaming punches (Heat): Spider-man's punches are now flamable. # Sonic attack (Big time): Spider-man will have sonic attacks. # Sonic shield (Big time): Spider-man will asorb sonic attacks and turn it into a shield. # Electric webs (Electric): Spider-man's webs will be electric. # Electric shield (Electric): Spider-man will asorb electricity and turn it into a shield. # Ground pound (Black): Spider-man will make a devastating shock wave. # Web impact (Black): Spider-man webs will defeat enemies with powerful webs. # Ice bombs (Ice): Robin's ice gun will shoot ice bomb that explode sending a shockwave that will freeze enemies in the aera. # Long freeze (ice): Robin's ice gun will freeze at a distance and it takes longer to break free. # Fast walk (Magnet): Robin will walk on magnetic walls faster. # Long radius (Magnet): Robin can attach himself to a magnetic wall by standing near it. # Faster shots (Heavy): Robin's rapid gun will shoot a lot faster. # Faster movement (Heavy): Robin will move faster. # Freeze batrang (Dive): Robin throws batrangs that freeze bad guys. # Faster swimming (Dive): Robin will swim faster. 'Characters' Heroes * Batman (Complete Batman meets Spider-man)(Target, grapple) * Batman '(Glass Breaking suit)(Complete Double Trouble 2: The Half Clown)(Target, grapple, glass) * '''Batman '(Demolition suit)(Complete A New York suprise)(Target, grapple, bomb) * 'Batman '(Glide suit)(Complete The end of Two-face)(Target, grapple, glide) * 'Batman '(Heat suit)(Complete Hugo's creatures)(Target, grapple, heat resistent) * 'Spider-man '(Complete Batman meets Spider-man)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb) * 'Spider-man '(Heat suit)(Complete Double Trouble 2: The Half Clown)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb, heat resistent, heat vision) * '''Spider-man (Big time suit)(Complete A New York suprise)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb, sonic resistent) * Spider-man '(Black suit)(Complete The end of Two-face)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb, bomb) * '''Spider-man '(Electric suit)(Complete Hugo's creatures)(Target, grapple, swing, strong, climb, electric fence) * '''Cop (Complete Spider-man's greastest fear)(Target, grapple) * Comissioner Gordan (Complete Night of the crazzies)(Target, grapple) * Gotham policeman '''(Complete Night of the crazzies)(Target, grapple, bomb) * '''Robin (Complete Riddle me that)(Target, grapple) * Robin '(Ice suit)(Complete Double Trouble 2: The Half Clown)(Target, grapple, ice gun, icy aera) * '''Robin '(Magnet suit)(Complete A New York suprise)(Target, grapple, magnetic walls) * 'Robin '(Dive suit)(Complete The end of Two-face)(Target, grapple, sea walker) * '''Robin (Heavy suit)(Complete Hugo's creatures)(Target, grapple, heat vision (rapid gun), strong) * Superman (Complete A New York suprise)(Fly, heat vision, invincible, ice breath, strong) * 'Cyborg '(Complete Hugo's creatures)(Heat vision, strong, magnetic walls) * 'Iron Man '(Complete DC meets Marvel)(Fly, heat vision, strong, Shield panels) * 'Captian America '(Complete DC meets Marvel)(Target, Shield panels) * 'Shazam '(Complete DC meets Marvel)(Invincible, fly, bomb (lightning), electric fence) * 'Thor '(Complete Joker's villian invasion)(Fly, Bomb (lightning), strong, Shield panels, electric fence) * 'Hulk '(Complete Joker's villian invasion)(Invincible, climb, strong, Shield panels) * 'Black Widow '(Complete Joker's villian invasion)(Target, grapple, Shield panels) * 'Hawkye '(Complete Joker's villian invasion)(Target, grapple, bomb, Shield panels) * 'Wolverene '(Complete Joker's villian invasion)(Regenerating, climb) * 'Green Lantern '(Complete Bane's regin)(Green bricks, fly) * 'SWAT '(Complete Bane's regin)(Target, grapple) * 'SWAT '(Rocket)(Complete Bane's regin)(Target, grapple, bomb) * 'SWAT '(Rapid)(Complete Bane's regin)(Grapple, heat vision (rapid gun)) Villians Civillians Abilites Category:LEGO